InterDimensional Vortex?
by The Abode Raiders
Summary: Q: what happens when you mix three girls, botched science, and one obscenely large television? A: A very confused Hellsing and a very large problem. What will Alucard do? What will Integral Say? Why is seras crying?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Hellsing if we did would we…well…have to post on fanfic?

Inter-Dementional Vortex?

Chapter one: _**In Which Three Girls Get Into Lots of Trouble.**_

"Sir Integra, I found three girls in the third floor conference room, they say they dropped from the ceiling"

"What are you talking about Alucard"

"Hi, Sir Integra, I'm Amanda!" Said a girl with shoulder length dirty blond hair while stepping out from behind the vampire.

"I'm Julie." said a girl also with shoulder length dirty blond hair.

"…and I'm Sarah." said the third girl, this one with long red hair braided in pig tails.

Sir Integra noticed that each one had a hand full of Alucard's red coat. Amanda was reaching up slowly trying to get his hat, but Alucard caught her.

"How did you get in there?" Integra asked, "And do try to keep in mind I detest trespassers"

Julie stepped up to explain, "Well...I didn't want to say anything but...It's All Manna's fault"

Manna Looked away from Alucard "My fault? You were the one who Said inter-dimensional travel would be the best way to get here"

The vein throbbed in Integra's forehead showing her impatience.

Sarah Slowly stepped towards Julie and Manna who were currently bickering over, "Who did it.  
Sarah Said "Hey guys…! Look I got his Hat"

Manna and Julie Chorused "OOOOOOOhhhhhooooo! Sweet"

Amanda and Julie both made a grab for Alucard's hat but he caught it from all three of them and put it back on his head.

"You haven't answered my question, how did you get here"

"Well, you see Sir Integra," said Julie "Manna here was going on and on about how cool it would be to be here, and I suggested tuning the television into an inter-dimensional vortex inducer"

"Inter-dimensional Vortex Inducer?" asked Integra with disbelief.

"Yeah, and Sarah and Manna and me figured it out in about a week,  
got sucked though the TV and here we are"

"We are mad geniuses." Said Sarah, yanking on Alucard's coat while Manna made another pass for his hat, Julie presently grabbed his Victorian tie from his neck and put it on her own, Manna got the hat, put it on and ran behind Integra and while he was thus occupied Sarah stealthily snatched his coat from his body and wrapped it around her own, saying "Smells like…dust…and...something else can't quite pinpoint it…but it's good"

Faster then he could blink he was thus stripped of his cool clothes and the three girls were taking refuge behind Integra.

"I do believe you are getting slow, Alucard, if three teenage girls can out pace you like that." She said trying to hide a grin.

"Slow! Master?" Alucard was in a place he hadn't been since his infancy... (Wow he's old!) He was at a loss... Three teenagers.They were like three crazy, invulnerable, Five year olds with no concept of time out!

"Walter, take each of them and have them screened by Alucard...I want the truth!" Then Integra turned to Alucard. "I'm sure you can handle them one at a time...Don't Disappoint me"

Manna, Julie, and Sarah moved closer together while still examining their nifty new threads, Integra's threat of individual time with the Un-dead Polygraph was enough to make them shudder...With Glee!

"Julie That Tie Kicks!" Sarah Exclaimed Pointing though one couldn't really see her finger because of the long sleeves.

"Oh yeah well check out the hat!" Julie laughed as Manna peaked out from under the overly large rimmed hat.

"Sarah? I'll Trade ya!" Manna Said.

"Alucard... Where will you see them?' Walter asked with an air of humor.

"In the lounge... And Walter"

"Yes, Lord Alucard"

"See to it they come alone"

And he turned and left hastily before the girls could take any more of his clothing.  
Walter herded the three girls into the hall and then down the stairs, warning them that they are 'to touch nothing lest they wish to suffer dire consequences.' he let the first of the three, Julie who was the youngest as well, into the lounge with Alucard.

"Hi," she said when she saw the vampire sitting on a couch "How is this polygraph thing gonna work?" she asked the vampire, stroking his tie.

"First, you will return that to me." He said pointing audaciously at her neck.

"What, this?" She asked mischievously lifting up the tail of it. "No, I don't think that's how it starts"

"You don't"

"Nope"

"Give me my tie, girl"

"Make me!" She said defiantly, turning to run away from the vamp but he caught her easily and took what was rightfully his away from her. "You party pooper!" She exclaimed.

Alucard ignored her and moved across the room to sit in one of the high-backed chairs by the fire place. "Where did you come from?" He inquired.

"New York, originally, but I moved to Georgia when I was young"

"You try my patience, impudent child. Where were you before you came here"

"Manna's house, I told you, we turned the TV into an inter-dimensional vortex inducer"

"…And what does this dimension vortex do"

"It lets you travel between dimensions, duh"

"Sure it does"

"If it didn't, we wouldn't be here talking right now! If it didn't work, Me and Manna and Sarah would just be thinking how cool it would be to be here instead of actually being here, as crazy as it seems, it is true, but you know that already, don't you"

"You are telling the truth, but what of the rest"

"They are just the same as me, they wouldn't lie"

"We will see, you are free to go," he said, opening the door and shooing Julie out of it from his seat. "Walter…the next one, if you please." Julie gave a smile to Sarah as they passed.

Sarah walked uneasily through the door thinking about how far away the chair was and how grumpy Alucard looked "Great... we're doomed, he's never gonna believe this." She mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that." Alucard said ominously.

"Oh well...It doesn't really matter." Sarah said somewhat down cast, 'no little comments for me' she thought. "So what are we gonna do here"

"You are going to sit in this chair and answer every question I ask Honestly." He said with the finality of a principal going in for the kill, on a dress code infraction.

"Not a little confident are you?" Sarah asked trying to lighten the mood, as she sat in the horrible leather chair.

"How did you get here?"

"I was sucked through Manna's ever-so-cool gigantic screen TV. via the amazing wonders of an electron processor relatively linked to the color/sound center of a television. Of course the link was strictly provisional so we like totally have a problem going back seeing as how we are totally short a television program about our home...We really should have filmed our selves just before we left and then brought the tape with us..." Sarah spouted confidently.

"How did you remember that"

"I'm just good that way...Oh yeah and I have the notes I made right here in my hand to prove that it should be a process we can replicate"

"Where are you from"

"My mother's womb"

"I'll only ask this once more…where are you from?" He said looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Well you see when a mommy and a daddy really love each other and"

"Stop!" Alucard forcefully commanded.

Sarah cringed "You don't have to yell"

"I didn't yell, I don't have to"

"Okay so when do I get to ask you a question"

"You don't...And Give Me My Hat"

"Okay NOW you're yelling!" Sarah said as she handed him his hat."…But Manna wont give in so easily"

"Send in the one you call Manna on your way out!" Alucard said again opening the door then standing and making his way towards one of the many bookcases in the room.

Sarah arose from the chair and went for the door, when she saw Manna She stopped and Said "Careful he's kinda grouchy right now." And then kept going to Julie.

Amanda skipped merrily into the room nearly tripping on Alucard's long red coat that drug the ground behind her. Once she spotted Alucard she grinned and waved happily.

"Hi!" She squealed.

Alucard winced at the high pitched sound.

"Do not do that again or I will be forced to kill you." He said, a wide grin starting to spread across his face. He thought he would scare this one into handing over the answers that he wanted.

"Nope...you can't do that unless Sir Integra orders you to...otherwise you will have to face her...and she's scary!" chirped Amanda.

The grin that had been on Alucard's face left and he strode forward menacingly stopping directly in front of the girl.

"Are you willing to test that theory"

Amanda took a step backward so she wouldn't have to crane her neck so much to see him. "Not really." she stated still quite cheery. (nothing could ruin her good mood right now)

"Hmm...Why did you three come here"

"We were bored"

"You were bored...there has to be more to it than that. Now why did you come here"

"He don't know us very well do he?" Amanda murmured stroking the vampire's coat as if it were one of the most 'precious' things in the world.

The No-Life-King's eyebrow arched in question.

"Give me that." He ordered.

Amanda's head snapped up and she began to back away slowly shaking her head 'no' the entire time.

"Yes." He snatched out at one of the sleeves to pull it away from her but was mildly surprised when his hand met nothing but air. Alucard turned his head to see her standing behind the leather chair Sarah had previously sat in. He turned striding toward her at a measured pace. She again streaked away from him when he came close.

'She is fast...I'll give her that much'

The chase continued for another ten minutes (Alucard could have caught her sooner if it were not for all of the antiques he had to refrain from breaking.) In the end, Amanda tripped over the coat landing flat on her face and Alucard jumped forward stripping it away and putting it back around his own shoulders.

"Aww no fair." Amanda pouted reaching again for his jacket. 'grummmbbbllee...urrummbllee' She jerked her hand back and looked down at her stomach. "I'm hungry...you would'nt happen to have any tacos wouldja...or Taco Bells there good too"

The vampire just smirked.

Alucard walked through the wall to see his master "Well, Alucard, it had better be good news, I haven't had much of that lately"

"All three of them have the same story and none of them are lying"

"That's not all you have found out is it"

"No, they also have no way of returning to their own dimension, they found a way of traveling to anywhere on a television as long as they can see the dimension on the screen, and they don't have a tape of themselves"

"Alucard, that is bad news"

"I also have good news, they are the three purest souls I have ever seen at there age, they are like five year olds in almost every way"

"What does that mean for me?" She asked.

"It means, Master, that these three are not a threat to us, except for that they might be nearly as fast as I"

"And possibly faster…alright…You have been in their minds, what would You do with them"

The Undead smirked and chuckled.

End Chapter D.A.S.+

KAY tell us what you think!

A: Flamers be warned! If you flame us we shall use the flame to light our Candles of Raiding!


	2. 3 Ps, 2 Cs, & 1 V A Vampire

Disclaimer- We do NOT own Hellsing! wimper So sad...

Yay! Next Chapter! Thank you…THANK YOU very much!

Chapter TWO: Three Protestants, two Catholics, And one very angry vampire!

"Please come this way ladies." Walter said as they rounded yet another corner in the overly large mansion.

"Dude, I never realized this place had so many halls!" Sarah said. as the girls bounced along behind him.

"Well duh we are in a mansion…MANSION…definition: Large house made to look as impregnable and expensive as possible." Julie said matter-of-factly.

"Really!" Chimed Amanda as she whipped a dictionary out of her bag. (all three came to the Hellsing dimension prepared for a loooong stay. Walter returned the bags to the girls after they had been scanned for any suspicious objects.) "Nu Uh! Look!" She said as she shoved the book in Julie's face.

"It's wrong." She replied unconcerned.

Amanda just gaped then turned her attention back to her surroundings as she placed the dictionary back in her bag with her other writing utensils. The dim halls were littered with expensive artifacts and beautiful heirlooms that the girls couldn't help but stop and look at.

"Look at this one." Manna said, the other two simultaneously glanced at a painting of a beautiful house on a hill, the grounds were littered with flowers and they noticed a small group of people in the corner.

"That was the early house of Hellsing, now come along please, we have only a short trip to the basement"

"Walter…why exactly are we staying in the basement?" Sarah asked eyeballing the dark staircase, unnerved.

" Sir Integra wants you all to stay in the sub-level rooms because of your tendency to get into trouble... There aren't any artifacts down here"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Walter!" They chorused.

"…Hey when do we eat?" Manna said.

'Sir Integra must have been crazy to take on these girls.' thought Walter as they walked down the hallway 'At least they are not my charges, they are in Alucard's hands…was that a wise decision? Well…he is the closest at hand in the sub-levels besides Seras and she needs as much rest as possible with her hesitancy to drink blood regularly. Ahh well…The girls can't cause Alucard any physical harm if their lives depended on it and he is already insane in a way. I guess this really was the best decision.'

"Supper will be served in a few hours in the dinning room."

"…But I'm hungry now." Whined Julie and Manna in unison.

Sarah was gazing intently at everything around her. 'Man, I hope we don't get lost'

"Here you are. You three will be sharing a room, if that is alright?" He said opening a door to the right. The three girls walked in and started inspecting their new habitat. The room was nothing much, just a twin bed against the wall opposite the door and a bunk bed on the left. Julie bounced on the single bed as Manna fell onto the bottom bunk and Sarah climbed onto the top.

Walter left the three girls to their own devices. (O.o)

As soon as Walter closed the door Julie started laughing uncontrollably.

"What is so funny?" Asked Sarah peaking over the edge of the top bunk at Julie's writhing form.

"I can't believe it! Here we are in Hellsing and we weren't killed on sight, so that makes it twice as cool! …AndI wasn't thrown OUT"

"Why would you be thrown out?" asked Manna who was currently scavenging the room for anything of interest.

Julie looked at her for a second before saying "Because I'm Catholic, remember"

"Oh, yeah, lets just hope we don't meet up with Father Anderson."

"That would be cool, though." The girls stayed in their new room talking until Walter came back and told them it was time for dinner.

"Finally!" exclaimed Manna bolting for the door. Sarah and Julie followed at a much more reasonable pace. A few minutes later Manna slinked slowly back into sight. "Where's the Dinning place?"

Walter just smiled as he took the lead. "This way"

In the Dinning Hall Sir Integra said the blessing and before Julie started eating she crossed herself. Old habits die hard.

After supper the three girls set out to find their way around the house and found their self in Seras Victoria's room.

"Oooh, the lid is down, lets sit on top of her coffin!" said Julie running forward and jumping on top. Manna and Sarah soon joined her. Victoria heard the thumps and tried to lift the lid but the weight was too much.

'Master, there is something on my coffin, three somethings, actually.' she thought through her mental connection with her undead master.

'It's probably those girls, just yell at them.' He answered.

'What girls?' she thought bemused. Alucard relayed the days events to her and she nodded in understanding.

Thump-thu-ump-umth-thump-thump 'They are drumming on my bed…'

'Tell them to get off.'

"Will you get off my bed please?" Seras waited but the thumping only increased. "GET OFF MY COFFIN!" She yelled.

"WHY?…NO!" Came the muffled answer.

"IF YOU DO NOT GET OFF MY COFFIN THIS ISNTANT..."

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, YELL AT US?" Said another voice.

"I WILL CALL ALUCARD IN HERE"

She heard thumps and muffled whispers (was that a giggle…?), then the first voice said,

"IF YOU CALL ALUCARD IN HERE WE WILL LEAVE"

'Master, they aren't afraid of me, and they want you to come here'

'Just like five year olds.' He thought amused. Alucard walked though the walls into the police girls room.

"Alucard!" The three chorused and leapt off of the coffin onto the undead vampire. Seras emerged from the coffin and took in the strange site of three teenage girls hanging onto her masters coat.

"Master, what are..."

"They are my charges who should be staying out of trouble." He answered looking down at the three.

"We are staying out of trouble." chirped Manna.

"Yeah, we were just creating trouble so someone else can get into it." finished Sarah.

"Right, come on." They didn't need telling twice, they followed Alucard out the door like little puppies. Alucard walked once around the entire manor, all his attempts to rid himself of them failed, (Even when he phased through the walls and floors they followed…running around the obstacles of course!) so he let them follow him.

"Lord Alucard"

"Angel of Death…what is the rush"

"Sir Integra asks that you see her in her office."

Alucard turned towards the girls. "Go with Walter." he commanded.

"Alrighty! Walter do you have any cake in the kitchen?" Asked Amanda as she turned her hopeful face to him.

"Manna, we just ate! I wonder if he has any cookies." Exclaimed Sarah.

"Your always hungry Manna." Julie stated exasperated.

"Hey…Alucard is gone already…THAT IS SO COOL!" Amanda squealed.

"Cha! I wish I could disappear whenever I wanted." Pouted Julie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard appeared a few seconds later standing in the middle of Integra's office.

"Alucard," Integra started unphased by his entrance. "There has been a vampire incident on the coast and I have received word that Father Anderson is on his way"

"I've been waiting for a rematch." Alucard stated a feral grin stretching across his face.

"I need you and Seras to dispatch immediately. Leave your charges with Walter, I cannot get stuck babysitting."

"Yes Master."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie, Sarah, and Manna stood in the kitchen munching on cake and cookies as Walter made his rounds. (Julie gave in to the infamous sugar tooth once she saw Walter's cake.)

"Guys what do you think Alucard's mission is?" Asked Julie placing her fork back on her plate.

"I don't know, but I am almost positive it has nothing to do with saving the Easter bunny from a terrifying group of pre-school children who wish to see if Mr. Easter is really filled with chocolate." Sarah answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Ewww…I hate chocolate…I would chase the bunny if it were caramel filled though!" Manna chirrped in between shuvel fulls of cake.

"It's not fair…" Julie whined.

"What? That the kids get the chocolate? Or the caramel?"

"Neither…It's you…you eat more than Sarah and me most of the time and you still look like a stick."

"Ohh… Someone once told me that I had a black hole for a stomach."

"I don't really care, I'm perfectly happy the way I am." Sarah added.

"True!" Agreed Julie.

"Guys? Was that Victoria?" Sarah asked peering through the open door across the kitchen.

Julie jumped to her feet and ran to the door. "Yup!"

"Where you 'spose she's goin'?" Asked Amanda.

"Maybe she's working with Alucard tonight on the mission…" The girls froze and looked at each other a look of mischief on their faces.

"What do you say to going along?" Amanda asked already walking towards the door.

Julie and Sarah sped after. The girls followed Alucard's fledgling all the way out of the mansion and to a blue car waiting in the front. Suddenly Seras stopped and started fishing around in her pockets for something. Now was their chance! The girls made a huge arc around to the other side of the car and opened the back door on the side opposite Victoria. Julie quietly opened the door and all three piled in then they grabbed hold of the back seat folded it down and slipped into the trunk. After Sarah made sure that the trunk had an internal unlocking mechanism (For safety reasons…My papa has one…It's cool! I can lock myself in the trunk and get out on my own!) she pulled the seat back up into it's original position smiling when she heard it click into place.

"Uhh…guys…can we get air in here?" Manna whispered.

"Yea it's dummy proof. Now shh…Victoria is getting in."

Thank goodness the car had been running or they would have definitely froze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Thirty minutes later--

The three teenagers waited patiently as Seras got out of the car and took her Harkonnen from the back floorboard. Once the doors shut they waited five minutes before they dared to move for fear of being caught and sent back home.

"Do you think she's gone yet?" Julie whispered.

"Yea, she wouldn't dally to much on a mission." Amanda answered.

"Let's get out of here… it's cramped." Sarah stated as she reached for the release lever.

"OKAY!" The other two agreed.

Manna, Sarah and Julie were nearly vibrating with excitement as they clambered out of the back of the car. Their first time seeing Alucard in a real battle! The girls turned when they heard the sound of a gunshot.

"Well I say we head in that direction." Chirped Manna.

"What if we get shot?" Yulie inquired.

"Alucard is not that dumb…I think he knows the difference in a ghoul and a human."

"He's not the one I was worried about. It's Victoria"

"Aww…come on give the chick some credit will ya?"

"Ja!" Agreed Sarah.

The trio turned and started walking in the direction of the gunshot. Soon they came upon a small shack set up on the beach. Their eyes widened. The moon light glinted off of at least a hundred bayonets which were embedded into the walls along with scriptures from the Bible.

Amanda and Sarah both looked thrilled at the prospect of meeting another Hellsing character…Julie on the other hand…

"Guys, what if he tries to kidnap me"

"He wont, isn't it a sin?" asked Sarah "Well, yes, but if he convinced himself he was saving me"

"Yulie, how will he even know?" Asked Amanda.

"They know, guys. They always know." She said.

"Yulie, if he tries to kidnap you we will punch his eyes out… which still wouldn't really hurt him, now that I think about it." Julie was calmed, somewhat.

"It's the thought that counts though." Amanda added.

"Guys…he's put up a barrier."

"We can get through though" Said Yulie walking with manna and Sarah toward the shack.

The freak extermination must have just finished because when they looked in, Father Anderson was standing in the middle of the freak's dusted bodies breathing heavily, his bayonets poised to attack the unconcerned Alucard. The trio heard a gasp to their right and whipped their heads around to see Victoria staring at them in shock. Her expression slowly changed to that of an angry parent and the girls tried to back out and away from her oncoming wrath but were stopped by more knives. Before they could blink they each had a bayonet at their throat.

"You don't want to do that." Said Yulie nonchalantly.

"And why would tha' be?" Questioned Father Anderson cocking his head to the side so as to keep an eye on the two vampires in the room.

"Because we can't get up and walk off after a stab in the throat." Said Manna.

"And again why would tha' be?"

"Because were human, like you, except we're not regenerators." Sarah supplied innocently.

"Ah," he said, removing the knives. "Why are yee here."

"Here we go again!" Exclaimed Julie, she was getting tired of all the questions.

"Well…" Started Sarah.

"We wanted to watch Alucard fight!" Manna answered happily.

Yulie and Sarah whipped their heads around and goggled at Amanda. She just blinked obliviously.

"Not smart." Yulie hissed.

Sarah continued to stare at her unphased friend.

Father Anderson's eyes narrowed.

Julie decided to try and fix the situation "Why do you hate Alucard so much, you're both doing the same thing, isn't' fighting evil what it's all about?"

"Aye, but 'ee is evil, 'ee is a demon that deserves to be sent back to the hole 'ee crawled out of." Answered Father Anderson.

"Yeah, but , Mother Mary preserve us..."

"…But why Alucard…He's pretty cool…and he kills freaks and stuff!"

"Yee HEATH…What was tha'?" The paladin asked staring wide eyed at Yulie.

"Mother Mary Preserve us?"

"She's Catholic, shocking is it not?" Asked Alucard with a smirk.

"Wha' are Protestants doing with a Catholic? trying to corrupt 'er I see…Well…we will have to continue this later vampire, I have a soul to save."

"No! you won't!" screamed Julie. Fr. Anderson lunged forward and grabbed her around the waist. Julie made a grab for Manna and Sarah's hands but missed. She watched as Alucard lifted his Jackal and aimed at the Paladin's head releasing a few rounds into his skull. Anderson wasn't really phased and turned releasing a few of his own weapons which imbedded themselves up to the hilt into the vampire's gut. Then Scriptures exploded from paladin Anderson's clothing surrounding his and Yulie's forms. Manna and Sarah started running towards them but they didn't get there in time and the two bodies surrounded in Holy scripture began to vanish.

"Ok! your coolness level just dropped fifty percent!" Julie yelled as they vanished completely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alucard stalked up the stairs to Hellsing mansion clearly agitated. Once he reached the double doors he turned and glared at the trio following him. About midway up the stairs Seras walked shouldering her Harkonnen and ushering Sarah and Amanda towards the door. Both girls were miserable.  
'Oh Integra is going to scream...I wonder how she will punish me.' That thought brought a smirk to his face.

The doors swung open seemingly off their own accord but the assembled group knew better. Alucard stepped aside motioning the girls straight toward Integra's office. Seras turned and briskly walked to the basement feeling the first prickles of dawn hot on her heels.

"Bye..." Amanda and Sarah chorused numbly. 'Julie...'

Around that time the doors to Integra's office flew open slamming into the walls on either side.

"I KNEW IT!" Screamed a deranged looking Integra. Walter stood slightly to the left behind her a look of sympathy aimed at Sarah, Amanda and...Julie on his face. 'Where is young Julie?' he thought slightly disturbed. 'I haven't ever seen them apart...well...except when...I am not even going there!'

"Ihadthe_entire_organizationsearchingthemansionandsurroundinggroundsfor youthree and...!"

"Well you see we..."

"You snuk off after Alucard and Seras while they were on a _mission_...!"

"Julie has been..."

"Do you have _any_ ideahow manypeopleare in this_organization_and how many_jobs_ were left_undone_ tonight because ofthe _search_ parties...!"

"Father Anderson, he kidnapped..."

"Fourghoulandtwofreakattackswentuncheckedbecause_you_decidedtogo _gallivanting_acrossthecountrysidewithmyvampireswhiletheywereona _mission_...!"

"Julie was kidnapped."

"I_thought_thatgirlsyouragewouldatleasthavea_little_ sense...! Where is the other one...?' Integra asked looking around for the other blonde that she just realized wasn't present.

"KIDNAPPED!" Sarah and Amanda wailed at the top of their lungs.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Walter.

"_Alucard_! Whataretheytalking about?"

Alucard smirked. He was thoroughly enjoying this. 'One of these days she is going to blow a vein and spill her precious blood every where if she doesn't learn to control her temper...I hope I am there

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile in the Vatican section thirteen base two people were arguing heatedly.)

"But I don't understand_why_ you wish to Be around those heathens!"

"They are NOT heathens! They are MY FRIENDS! AND I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A CATHOLIC AMONG PROTESTANTS!"

"But..."

"I LIKE BEING A CATHOLIC AMONG PROTESTANTS AND IF YOU DONT LIKE IT YOU CAN...you can...WALK INTO A WALL!"

Just then Maxwell walked into the room. "Would anyone care for some tea?" He said looking between a red faced Father Anderson and a flushed Julie then to the three nuns sitting behind them, two with mischievous grins across their faces.

Julie stopped yelling and settled on glaring at father Anderson who was looking quite confused and just a little scared. "No thank you, I'm not thirsty."

"I would like some." said Anderson.

"Father, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?"

Julie knew what they were doing. "GO AHEAD, GO AND TALK ABOUT ME!"

When the priests left Julie pivoted around to face the nuns and inspected them one at a time, they were all staring at her, the two on the far left were obviously planning something.

"What?"

"That was amazing! I haven't seen a fight like that since I left home!" exclaimed the nun on the right, a young novice.

"Glad I could be of some entertainment." she said sourly.

"You have to excuse Father Anderson, he means well." said the nun in the middle.

"Yeah, well, so did Hitler!"

The three nuns looked at each and nodded at the truth of the statement.

--meanwhile in the kitchen--

"Why did you kidnap her?" asked Father Maxwell as he put a kettle on a burner.

"The heathens were trying to corrupt her with their protestant ways."

"She doesn't seem too happy, you could hear your fight halfway across Europe."

"She'll get used to it."

"I'm not too sure she will, she seems more stubborn than you."

"Ha. Ha."

"Lighten up."

"She will stay with us and she will never see those _heathens_ again." he said as the water started to boil. Father Maxwell took the pot and pored the hot water into two mugs and added the tea bags. When it had steeped nicely Father Anderson took the mugs back to the room where his prisoner was.

In the room he found Julie leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. When he offered her the mug she said she didn't want any.

"Humor me."

"Fine." she took the cup but didn't drink any.

Where did you meet those..." Julie glared at Father Anderson daring him to say heathen. "_Friends_ of yours?"

"If you must know, I met them in a public school in the middle of the Bible Belt."

"And where is the Bible Belt?"

"Georgia."

"How long have you known them?"

"Nearing on three years."

"Ah..."

"I would like to go back to them, if you don't mind."

"I do mind."

"Fancy that." she said grimly.

--Later that same day--

Julie had been moved to a bedroom. She was laying on the bed facing the wall when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said miserably "Father Anderson wished that you dine with him, if you refuse he will take his meal in here." said a novice.

"Would you be so kind as to tell him that I do not wish to leave the current position I am in and that he can eat in here I but I will not partake of the evening meal."

"Um, what."

"I don't want to move and he can eat in here if he wants but I'm not hungry."

"Oh."

Ten minutes later Father Anderson knocked on the door. "Come in."

"You're not hungry."

"No, Father."

"Would you at least sit up?"

Julie sighed and rolled onto her back and pushed herself up and leaned against the wall. "Happy now."

"Immensely." He sat down in the desk chair and Julie continued to glare at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm trying to use my mind powers to make you send my back to my friends."

"Is that right."

"I'm also trying to make you hurt yourself. Usually I would do that myself but I can't hurt a priest."

"Ok...I'll tell you what, if you can convince me that they weren't trying to corrupt you, I'll take you back."

Julie looked at him suspiciously, he wouldn't lie, but he wouldn't take her back either. "You're not really planning on bringing me back, are you? Whatever I say, You'll just say it's not good enough."

"You are good, but I want to know why you are friends with heathens."

"THEY ARE NOT HEATHENS! For your information it is near impossible to grow up in Georgia and not have protestant friends, _and_ I go to a public school and that most of the Catholics I know don't have my interests, plus if we didn't befriend protestants how are we expected to convert them."

"Your trying to convert them."

"I'm trying to convert everyone."

"And why did you come to England?"

"We were bored."

"Bored?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, we didn't have anything to do so we came here."

"And why were you at that battle, Alucard didn't look too happy to see you."

"He wasn't, we weren't supposed to be there, Amanda and Sarah are going to get majorly chewed out and Alucard is going to be in so much trouble as well, I shudder to think what they are going to do to him." At this point Father Maxwell stuck his head in the door.

Anderson, we received a call from Hellsing Requesting the release of Julie. They want to talk to you."

Maxwell led them down the hallway to a control room where Sir Integra was on speaker phone.

"I heard someone wanted to talk to me."

"This is Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing requesting the release of Julie."

"Sir Integra!" exclaimed Julie "Is Manna and Sarah there?"

"Yes, they are."

"Back to business, Hellsing, what do you want?" said Father Anderson, cutting off Julie.

"I request the release of Julie."

"I see no reason why I should."

"What do you want?"

"The destruction of all protestant organizations world wide."

"I cannot deliver that." said Sir Integra after a pause, "Anything else?"

"Hmmm. a rematch with Alucard would be nice."

"And then you will hand over the girl?"

"Of course."

"Alright, I'll confer with Alucard then get back to you." The line clicked off.

Julie looked at the priest with astonishment.

"Your really going to give me back?" She asked hopefully.

"Aye."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, then it has been decided." Sir Integra said most complacently.

"And..." Manna and Sarah chorused while leaning expectantly over the edge of her desk.

"SIT!" Sir Integra commanded them. Then, not missing a beat she called for Alucard.

"Alucard."

"Yes, my master?" He crooned as he dropped softly from the rafters, both Manna and Sarah craned their necks to see him then moved close to him so that if they were to be excused they could begin their clinging tirade.

Noticing this Integra looked up from the mountain of paper work precariously perched upon her desk and said, "You two may stay, but please be seated and stay quiet."

Simultaneously the girls dropped into their chairs and listened most attentively.

"The terms have been negotiated and Anderson's terms are that you, Alucard, would face him once more in battle, I trust you accept?"

"Yes, Master. I would be delighted to face the science project once again!" Alucard replied as he slipped into a fit of evil laughter, that was of course silenced by a hard glance from Sir Integra.  
While this gaze commenced manna and Sarah's heads met as they too had a meeting, more in private than Integra and Alucard's.

"Manna, Do you think he's going to let her go that easily...It sounds like a trick to me?"

Manna thought for a moment then replied, "I dunno, he's a priest, and stuff but given our extensive knowledge of what he's done before I am thoroughly inclined to agree."

"Where'dyou find that information?"

"Oh, I was just reading this report...Did you know Integra took on Alucard once?" Sarah looked at her puzzled, "Look" Manna said pulling out a polaroid from the report.

"Wow! I didn't know she could... Wait! About Julie."

"Oh, That! Look I don't trust Anderson either, I think we should go with Alucard."

"That's brilliant! Then while he and Anderson are fighting we can kidnap Julie back from Section XIII, and even if he does give Yulie back... this is an awesome photo opportunity."

"Would you two care to join us?" Alucard's voice tickled the hair on the back of their necks.

"Certainly!" Manna chirped.

"Section XIII is faxing over the details... Iexpect Walter will find out how they got our fax number, but that's another meeting." Integra said, more to herself, but still audibly.

"_We_ want to go with Alucard." Sarah said in the meekest voice possible.

"What?"

"She said that we want to go with Alucard to retrieve Julie." Manna Said.

"No."

"But..."

"_No_, that is the same way we ended up in this situation in the first place!"

"But what If he doesn't give Julie back?" Sarah exclaimed.

"We shall cross that bridge when we come to it... for now you all are dismissed... Girls to your room, Alucard fetch Walter then report back at 8PM." Integra said with finality.

Sarah And Manna rose from their chairs and followed Alucard out the door.

"You know what?" Manna said.

"I once knew Him...but, you were saying?" Sarah Replied

"We aren't Alucard."

"Yeah..."

"We don't have to follow her orders."

"Ohhh! Trixie children we shall be."

Alucard smirked noticeably as he turned down the stairs and the girls followed a distance.' ah! the things you can hear when children decide you aren't listening... They'll make me proud yet, with their childish mischief.'

As he disappeared the girls could have sworn they heard his evil laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D.A.S.- There ya go the second chapter! pretty darn long, ne?

S.- "Sorry for the wait...we hope it was worth it."

D.A.S.- R&R!


	3. sheers, pictures, and Julie

**DR22: this is chapter three, where Julie comes back!**

**Aqua: We got Julie, we got Julie!**

**Sesshy: Ja!**

**D.A.S.: so, with out further adue:**

**Aqua: But if I want to adue?**

**D.S.:oh well!**

**Aqua: so cold!**

**D.A.S.: chapter three: I_n which hair is sheered, pictures are taken, and Julies are won back!_**

"Did you know the closet leads to a bathroom?" Sarah said as she tripped  
over one of Manna's many manga bags, which just happened to lay haphazardly  
in front of the closet door in the small room that the three of them shared.

"Really?" Manna said not looking up from the lap top that she had "Borrowed"  
from the tech room that was two floors above them.

"Yeah! Hey check this out!" Sarah cried.

"Hua?" Manna looked Bleary eyed from the computer screen,  
all glassy eyed. Instantly Manna leapt from the bed to examine "it" "YOU CUT  
YOUR HAIR!" Sarah turned so the full effect of the change could be taken  
in.

"What do ya think?"

"Different...Julie won't know who you are but... Hey you got a shower!" Manna commented.

"Yeah it's back behind the closet...What did you find?" Sarah said bending over the edge of the bed Manna had been sitting on with the laptop.

"'Uhhh...Well mainly just more mission reports... oh and Alucard, Seras, Walter, and Integra are leaving for an abandoned Lot/Warehouse in an hour." Manna said as she dug through her clothes bag.

"kay so I'll pick up where you left off...and we'll get Julie back... I wish we could hack section 13..." Sarah said as she rolled over to grab a pillow to prop herself up on as she typed.

30 min. and a shower later

"Manna" Sarah whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah?" Manna replied.

"Two things: 1)Your wet hair is dripping on my leg."

"oh sorry!" Manna said moving her hair off of Sarah's aforementioned leg.

"And 2) we really shouldn't travel via trunk anymore unless we're using your car."

"Ja"

"Freedom!" Manna and Sarah chorused as the pulled the escape hatch on the inside of the trunk.

"Hello ladies..." A slightly amused voice spoke.

"Walter!"

"I believe the term is...BUSTED?" Walter commented raising an eyebrow the two girls hung their heads, as they straightened their clothes. Their Black sneaking out pants, and shirts, with  
their low top chucks, with respectively red and pink lining. "Alucard!  
Your problems have followed you...Once again" Walter called Alucard to  
inspect and handle his charges.

"So I see you take no heed of my orders..." Alucard sternly commented. The vacant lot and building grew suddenly large and menacing. The girl's heads hung even lower.

"We just wanted to help get Julie back." Manna said quietly.

"Oh really?" Alucard replied with mock sympathy, totally enjoying the nervous mood that had moved across the lot.

"What if Anderson and Maxwell don't give Julie back?" Sarah said.

"Yeah what if he takes her again at the first sign that he's losing?"

"Very well...When Anderson arrives you two are to collect Julie, then you are to  
return to the car... Am I understood?" Alucard replied in his most  
frightening fashion.

"Yes sir!" the girls chipperly replied.

"And if you should disobey me again..." 'The consequences will be dire...' he said  
turning to see a car arriving.

"Manna?"

"Ja?"

"Did he say that last bit Aloud?"

"I don't think so..." Manna replied "lets go!" The two turned to follow Alucard

"Woot! Julies to take back and pictures to snap!" Sarah said as they watched Anderson, Maxwell, and a very unhappy Julie coming towards them. Oddly enough her feet were shackled, her hands were tied and  
her eyes were blind folded. Our Julie wasn't a Happy Julie. She had every  
disadvantage, she couldn't see or run, or even scratch her nose where the  
blindfold itched severely. Because someone thought she would run even though  
she had promised she wouldn't. Never the less she was struggling against  
Maxwell's grip of death... She was pleasantly brooding until she heard  
Integra yelling at Amanda and Sarah. She felt better knowing they had snuck  
out again. The joy however was short lived as she was then dragged  
unceremoniously into the back seat of Maxwell's car.

"Get this thing off of me!" Julie yelled as she sat flopping and twitching and slinging her  
head about trying to throw off the blind fold.

"Stop it you're killing you brain cells!"

"You sound like my mother! Now take it off!" Maxwell sighed and complied. She blinked at the change of light until she could see clearly..."Well?"

"Well what?"

"You said you would give me back when the fighting commenced and the commencing has commenced."

"You think I told the truth?"

"You should have? Lying is a sin!" Julie fell silent as she watched through the front window as two girls made their way across the fight. Five minutes later there was a 'thwack' on the window. Maxwell hit  
the window down button and before anything could be said Julie Blurted out  
the first thing that came to mind. "Hey Sarah! You got a hair cut!"

"Yeah! Do you like it?"

"Stop blabbering! What do you want?" Maxwell demanded.  
Manna and Sarah whipped out their very realistic water guns and Aimed for  
Maxwell.

"We want you to honor your promise!" Manna said with the utmost  
sincerity.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Maxwell said eyeing the water pistols.  
Julie could hardly believe it as he unlocked her shackles and untied her  
hands; he then opened the door and pushed her out unceremoniously to the  
ground. "If I see you again, you won't be given back!" He said menacingly and  
slammed the door.

Julie stood up with as much dignity as she could muster and rubbed her wrist. "Can we get outta here?" she asked her two friends who had both lowered their water pistols and were now taking pictures with  
disposable cameras.

'Yeah, sure!" said Manna and they all crawled back to safety, where they were taken to the car and checked by Walter. They were watched like a hawk by Seras as they all watched Alucard and Anderson  
mutilate each other.

----------------------------------------------------------

Anderson dodged an array of bullets from Alucard's Cassull, running in a  
zigzag pattern in order to reach the former Romanian ruler with out a direct  
hit. Even though the priest was a regenerator the bullets would still slow  
him down, and he couldn't have that not this time. He raised his right  
bayonet and swung down in an inward arc hoping to catch the vampire off  
guard. It didn't work. He was thrown backwards through the crumbling side  
of an old factory. Alucard leapt after him pinning him under one booted  
foot to the cold concrete floor.

"Well I'm waiting." The No Life King stated his trade mark smirk  
spreading across his face.

"Do not mock a holy man, ABOMINATION! I shall destroy yee, and cleanse this  
world of yer stain."

"Strong words for one so feeble."

Anderson screamed in rage and buried one of his bayonets deep into the leg  
that held him. Alucard stepped back and laughed as he pulled the blade free.

"You are so predictable Catholic. I would think you could come up with at  
least one new trick can you not wield another weapon?" He chuckled as he  
threw the blessed blade at the paladin's heart with such speed that it  
looked like nothing more than a streak of silver.

The priest vanished in a curtain of scripture and the bayonet sailed  
harmlessly through it to hit a piece of old machinery sending a shower of  
sparks onto the ground. Silence followed this show of lights.

"I know your still here Anderson. Come out and fight." Alucard took in the  
factory around him letting his senses expand to the farthest corners. "Found  
you!" He stated smugly as he raised his head to look above him at the myriad  
of catwalks spider webbing across the ceiling. Suddenly a dull murmur  
reached his ears and he smiled. "Have you finally cracked father?" The  
murmuring grew louder. It was Latin. Praying .The ground  
shimmered below his feet and realization hit him like a ton of bricks.  
'He's trying to bind me if only he knew.' The immortal passively  
watched as the ground exploded in a firework display of color and cords of  
light erupted into a tornado like funnel around him then converged onto his  
form. Once the light died away he looked at his body and noted with not just  
a little humor that he was wrapped from his shoulders down in crystal ropes.  
Laughter boomed from above and Alucard lifted his head once again to see the  
Paladin jump from one of the many catwalks and land just five steps in  
front of him.

"There is no way yee can escape my cleansing blades now!" As he said this he  
took a pair of bayonets out of his robe. The Catholic priest walked casually  
over to Alucard an insanely happy look on his face. Once he stood directly  
in front of the prone vampire he swung the blades scissor style at his neck.

"Really?" The blades froze an inch on either side of the smooth column of  
flesh. A look of shock crossed Alexander's face and he tried to pull the  
blades free. "What's wrong? Take my head."

"Why yee! You shouldn't be able to do ANYTHING!"

"Ahh that's where you are mistaken. No other can bind me." ...and Alucard  
slowly dissolved the crystal ropes into shadow smirking as the priest let go  
of the bayonets and backed away. The No Life King let the blades drop with a  
resounding ring on to the gray dusty floor. He drew his Jackal and aimed it  
at the shocked man before him but Anderson had already begun to disappear in  
a wave of scripture.

"I will wipe yee from this poor planet even if it's the last thing I do."  
And he was gone.

"We shall see." the vampire replied as he turned and walked towards the  
ruined wall his usual smirk returning as he heard the screech of tires on  
pavement. Goodbye Maxwell.

"Alucard...Were Leaving." Integra called into the ruined lot.

"Very well then." Alucard responded mentally, quickly disappearing into the  
closest patch o cement not littered with the leaflets

"How does he do that?" Manna, Julie, and Sarah cried simultaneously as they  
were ushered into the waiting car by Walter.

"Julie! we got Julie! We got Julie! Na, na, na, na, na na,na! We got  
Julie!" Sarah and Manna Chorused loudly.

"So what's with the outfits? Were you two raiding without me?" Julie said  
with her pouty lip extended.

Sarah hopped in with her ever ready smart comments..." We're just  
appreciating the importance of monochromatic color schemes."

" really we didn't raid without you... we just snuck out to rescue you..."  
Manna said.

"Yes and for that you shall be punished..."

"Did you two hear that?" Julie asked.

"Yep."

"Uh-hua"

The girls bounced through the halls both very happy to have Julie back in  
the ranks.

"Julie you have to see what we've done with the room, and what we found."

The door creaked open and the girls were astounded

"This isn't our room!" Manna cried.

"Where is our stuff?" Sarah said desperately glancing around the room,  
remembering the laptop they'd confiscated from the tech room.

Their room now had padded walls and there were no furnishings.

"Walter! Where's our stuff?" Julie asked.

"Well it would seem Lord Alucard has seen fit to refurbish your room. You  
all are his charges and this, it would seem, is your punishment. Is that all  
young Ladies?" Walter said with cool humor.

"Yes Walter thanks." Sarah said half heartedly dropping to the floor.

"How did you two lose our room?" Julie said.

"Well uh... we borrowed a laptop... and snuck out..." Manna said flopping  
to the floor.

"Great!" Julie said kicking the wall.

"Ladies," it was Walter. Julie looked up from the invisible figure eight she had been drawing on the padded floor for some time now as he pushed open the door.

"What?" she asked, not kindly.

Walter looked between Julie and the sleeping figures of Amanda and Sarah on either side of her. "Dinner will be ready in an hour and she asks that you take a shower since you hadn't gotten one yet to day and that you all change into more dinner appropriate clothing that you will find in the closet. The shower is also through the closet.

"Fine." Walter closed the door. Julie sighed and pushed herself off her stomach and onto her knees and then got to her feet. She then proceeded to the closet and opened the door. And let out a blood curdling scream.

Amanda and Sarah woke with a start. "What?" squealed Amanda, having been woken from a wonderful dream involving Yami Bakura and a wedding.

"There gone, all gone, all the stuff, our clothes, everything?

"It's empty?" asked Sarah blearily.

"No, worse! It's filled with our chorus costumes, Manna!" squealed Julie who then pulled out a long dark blue dress with a wide V-neck and short sleeves. The top of the dress was made of velvet and the bottom was of some kind of polyester material. "Where my clothes were there are all these in blue and green, and Manna has red and black, and Sarah has Two shades of gray the first darker than the lower! That's all, no jeans, no t-shirts, just these dresses!"

By this time Manna and Sarah had come over and were examining their new wardrobe in the insanely huge walk in closet and were equally appalled. They heard a low chuckle and Alucard slowly descended from the ceiling.

"Do you like your new wardrobe?"

"Ahhh!" Julie screamed and launched herself at Alucard's face, fully ready to claw his eyes out. She was quickly enveloped in his shadows and hit the ground with a rather heavy thud. "Owwww!"

"This is the second part of your punishment. I saw a glimpse of these dresses while searching in your minds, Julie, Amanda, and I noticed how you were uncomfortable and hot in them. I reasoned that if you had to wear them, you would be less likely to sneak out and get yourself into trouble. Plus, Sir Integra wants you in more ladylike fashion."

"I hate you!" Julie mumbled from her shadow cocoon on the floor.

"Do you hate the dresses that much?" he asked with mock sympathy. "Then the punishment should work on you." He started to pull up into the ceiling the way he came. "But they are in your favorite colors." He said before he completely disappeared.

When he was completely gone Julie was released from her cocoon and stood up shivering. "His darkness is cold."

"What did you expect?" asked Sarah, not missing a beat.

"Burning hot, Sarah, burning hot." Said Julie, likewise, only a second later.

An hour later Julie, Manna and Sarah were waiting for Walter or Alucard or someone to let them out for dinner. They would have left long before now, but the door was locked from the outside as it had been all day.

"I hate this dress!" Yulie exclaimed for the millionth time that hour, pulling down on the dress to keep it in place for the millionth time that hour.

"We get it!" exclaimed Manna and Sarah in unison.

There was a knock at the door before Walter opened it. "Ladies, you look lovely, if you'll follow me." He turned and walked out the door, holding it open for them to pass; he then took the lead of their procession. They reached the dinning room in record time and took their seats. Sir Integra was already seated. After the blessing she turned to the young women at the table with her and said

"Girls, it has come to my attention that you were not raised to be elegant young ladies, if you are to stay in this house, you must learn etiquette, grace, and the correct way to eat at table." She said pointedly to Amanda who was shoveling food into her mouth. "So, you will report to my office at six tomorrow morning."

"Six!" exclaimed Julie, "That's earlier than I get up on a school day!"

"Yes, six, not a minute later."

"Yulie, it could be worse, someone could be sawing you leg off." Said Sarah

"True." She said, back to her old self and started to inhale her dinner.

Next morning

The girls sat in three chairs facing Sir Hellsing's desk. Alucard stood  
in his usual place by the portrait of Integra's father.

"So...what are ya gonna make us do?" Julie asked a little frightened by the  
idea of lessons in etiquette.

"It is really quite simple ladies..." Integra paused to stare at Manna whom  
was passed out snoring in her chair. "...Alucard, would you please?"

"Yes Master." Alucard replied as he walked over to the poor girl's chair and  
promptly tipped her out of it onto the floor. Sarah and Julie laughed out  
loud when the girl only shifted to lay on her side and fell back asleep again.

"Sorry Integra...Manna stayed up late last night." Sarah supplied as an  
excuse.

"How late?"

"I don't know...I was asleep."

"All we can tell you is that she was awake when we went to sleep at 2:12  
am." Replied Julie.

"Very well" Integra replied casting a glace at Alucard who stood next to  
Manna's limp form. "Alucard handle her if you will"

"With pleasure my master." he said with a disturbing grin.

Slowly Alucard's body dissolved into shadow and the shadow slowly filled the  
room, then rushed towards Manna and engulfed her for a moment before  
releasing her.

Manna twitched and Julie and Sarah ran to her side to see what he had done  
to her.

"Manna! What happened?" Sarah and Julie asked simultaneously.

"I can't say..."

"Well why not?"

"He said my fate would be worse than theirs if I told anyone what he showed  
me..."

Sarah and Julie looked at each other and then proceeded to attack Alucard.

Sir Integra, fully pleased that all three of her charges were fully awake, said "Ladies, cease!"

Her loud commanding voice cut though the fog of anger in Sarah and Julie's minds and they stopped trying to pulverize Alucard.

"Now have a seat, all three of you." They all three obeyed her command and Alucard moved into his corner by the picture. "Ladies are to be calm and collected."

"Why?" interrupted Julie.

"And are to speak only when spoken to." Integra said pointedly.

"She was spoken to. You were speaking to her and she asked you a question." Said Manna.

"Besides, we're not high bread English ladies, we're American mutts." Said Sarah, sitting up straighter to allow more breathing room in her dress.

"Well, you are to act like high bread English ladies, because you have one month to learn how to be a lady."

"Why one month?" Asked Julie.

"In one month the Queen is holding a Garden Party. I am invited; I will introduce you to her as distant cousins from America."

"Why the cover story?" asked Sarah.

"You can not explain the appearance of three American girls by saying they came through a Vortex from another world."

"When you say cousins, which uncle do you mean? Surely not Richard." Said Manna, already relaxing into the lie.

Alucard made a move in the shadows and Sir Integra looked slightly taken aback at the girls' knowledge of her past and family but she quickly got over it, after these girls snuck out twice she would expect almost anything from them.

"No, My Great Uncle Benjamin moved to America, you are to be his Great Grandchildren."

"And why are we staying here? Why should we not stay in America with Great-Grand pappy Ben?" asked Julie, wanting to get the story straight so they don't get caught in it.

"You are here for enrichment and discipline. You were getting too out of hand in America."

"And I suppose they sent us here so our ever-so-strict cousin could whip us into shape?" suggested Sarah.

Sir Integra smiled, they caught on quick. "Precisely."

The three teenagers looked at each other for a moment before saying "We'll play along."

"Very well, your training begins now"


End file.
